In modern times, commercial feedlots are used extensively to feed thousands of head of cattle or other animals at various stages of growth. The major reason for using an animal feedlot rather than the “open range” to feed cattle, is to expedite the cattle growth process and thus be able to bring cattle to the market in a shorter time period.
Within an animal feedlot, cattle are physically contained in cattle pens, each of which has a feedbunk to receive feed. Ownership of cattle in the feedlot is defined by unique lot numbers associated with the group(s) of cattle in each pen. The number of cattle in an owner's lot can vary and may occupy a fraction of or one or more cattle pens. Within a particular pen, cattle are fed the same feed ration, (i.e. the same type and quantity of feed). In order to accommodate cattle at various stages of growth or which require special feeding because they are sick, undernourished or the like, the feedlot comprises a large number of pens.
Generally, feeding cattle in a feedlot involves checking daily each pen to determine the ration quantity to be fed to the cattle therein at each particular feeding cycle during that day, the condition of the cattle, and the condition of the pen. At a feedmill, feed trucks are then loaded with appropriate quantities of feed for delivery during a particular feeding cycle. Thereafter, the loaded feed trucks are driven to the feedbunks and the assigned ration quantity for each pen is dispensed in its feedbunk. The above process is then repeated for each designated feeding cycle. Owing to the large number of feed ration quantities assigned for delivery each day in the feedlot, feeding animals in a large feedlot has become an enormously complex and time-consuming process.
It is well known in the art to use computers to simplify feedlot management operations. In their 1984 PC World article “Computers Ride The Range”, Eric Brown and John Faulkner explain that large feedlots were the first cattle operations to utilize computers in order to simplify calculations on feed, cattle movements, payroll and accounting, invoicing and least-cost feed blending. From such calculations, market projections, “break-even prices” on any given head of cattle, and analyzable historical records can be easily created while permitting feedlot managers to keep track of virtually all overhead costs, from labor and equipment costs, down to the last bushel of corn or gram of micro-nutrients. Computer systems of the above type are generally described in the articles: “Homestead Management Systems' Feedlot Planner and Hay Planner” by Wayne Forest, published on pages 40-44 of the September 1985 issue of Agricomp magazine; and “Rations and Feedlot Monitoring” by Carl Alexander, published on pages 107-112 of Computer Applications in Feeding and Management of Animals, November 1984. The use of computer systems to simulate and thus predict the growth process of cattle in a feedlot is disclosed in the article “OSU Feedlot (Fortran)” by Donald R. Gill, on pages 93-106 of Computer Applications in Feeding and Management of Animals, supra.
It is also well known to use portable computing equipment in order to facilitate the assignment and delivery of feed rations in a feedlot. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,821 to Pratt et al. discloses one prior art system in which portable computers are used in feed ration assignment and delivery operations. However, while this prior art computer system seeks to substantially eliminate the need for handwritten notes and feed cards through the use of portable computers during the feed ration assignment and delivery process, it suffers from a number of shortcomings and drawbacks. Specifically, this prior art system and method requires that the feedbunk reader assign particular feedtrucks and drivers to deliver specified loads of feed to specified sequences of pens along a prioritized feed route during each physical feeding cycle. Thus, the amount of feed to be loaded onto each assigned feed truck must be predetermined by the feedbunk reader in advance of commencing feed delivery operations. Consequently, this prior art method of feed ration assignment and delivery requires the feedbunk reader and his computer (i) be physically present at the feedmill during feed truck loading operations, or (ii) to produce load printouts (e.g. cards) prior to commencing feed ration delivery operations.
In short, by directly controlling the “feed load” assignment process in prior art systems, the feedbunk reader has been unnecessarily constrained within the feedlot, and consequently, prevented from performing tasks more suitable to his knowledge and skill such as, for example, determining the type and quantity of ration to be fed to animals, determining the condition of cattle and pens, and the like.
Thus, there is a great need in the feedlot management art for an improved system and method for assigning and delivering feed rations to animals in a feedlot.